The Family Secret
by Artman Casino
Summary: Read Storyline to understand the summary of this story, read and review! hope you enjoy this long story lol, Rated between TM at your discretion for language and crude humor. PreEdit version will be on homepage, email me if you desire.
1. Storyline

The Universal Nations have survived a very bloody and costly Civil War in which many members of The Union Fighter Squadron have been lost against the hated alliance called The Confederate Nations. Supreme Ambassador Caithness has remained in charge throughout the deadly carnage and has assembled an even stronger Universal Strike Force to defend The Universal Nations, The Confederates are gaining strength with each passing day which forces The Christian Family to travel to a secret location to seek out allies to help The Union Fighter Squadron.

The Christian Family find a meeting with the top fighting strike force of individuals simply known as "The Family", The Family has a reputation of being the special elite force that goes in when the situations are too dangerous. The Family consist of special men who were trained in every form of weaponary, The Family together with their friends assemble the feared New Millennium Beach Strike Force to protect and defend life with their far more advanced technology ranging from air, sea, and ground units in every way against those who strive to terrorize people.

General Duke will be leading The Confederates against the dwindling numbers of the Union Strike Force and The Universal Nations in which The Global Empire comes to life with the inside corruption deep inside The Universal Nations, The Christians along with their families flea for their lives with The Global Empire in hot-pursuit while a long-lost secret is revealed concerning The Christian Family. The Emperor's first executive order has The Global Empire to attack New Millennium Beach to begin The Universal War against The New Millennium Beach Strike Force and friends.

Will The Family and their friends be able to defend the lives of all mankind and defeat the terror from? Only time and the destiny of fate will decide.


	2. Ch 1: Vacation's Over

_THE FAMILY SECRET_

_EPISODE I: A NEW GENERATION_

_ 0830HRS: CHRISTIAN HOME LIBERTY ISLAND _

_It was a very beautiful early morning, the birds were chirping with the wind blowing a gentle breeze off the water as Angel Christian enjoyed the peace and quiet. She looked down from her spot on the patio deck watching her husband Anthony and their son Logan having a very friendly hand-to-hand duel. Angel and Anthony married after years of flirting and keeping their feelings buried, their close friends and family knew Anthony had loved Angel more then anything despite their dangerous career paths, once the news was announced of their engagement at a private gathering everyone was glad for the couple especially their parents. _

_Angel's mother and sister were ecstatic about it saying that Angel finally "left the convenant" since she didn't have a social life, Anthony's father was proud his son found happiness while his mother wanted them to not wait on children which caused Angel and Anthony to turns several shades of red from blushing. The telephone rang to life for an incoming call shaking Angel out of her trip down memory lane while her daughter Lisa answered it._

_Lisa: Christian Residence, Lisa speaking._

_Samuels: Greetings Lisa, how are you this morning?_

_Lisa: Everything is going very well Admiral Samuels. Mother is in the midst of being nominated to replace Supreme Ambassador Caithness next term, I have been asked by the members in The Universal Nations to temporarily replace her while the process continues._

_Samuels: Excellent news Lisa, but we have some news that require your father's attention._

_Lisa: Thank you very much Admiral, Dad and Logan just finished their duel here he is._

_Lisa handed her father the phone whle he wiped the sweat from his face as he put the phone to his ear._

_Anthony: Captain Christian._

_Samuels: Captain the situation has become worse then we realized so we need your family here at Union HQ by 0900. Is that understood?_

_Anthony: Understood Admiral, may I ask what sort of situation is it Sir?_

_Samuels: We have found out through our intel reports that The Confederates have placed a very large bounty on your family and they have managed to increase their already large forces with more alliances being formed then we had previously thought in their united efforts to take over the entire region._

_Anthony: What about Angel and Lisa's duties in The Universal Nations? Caithness will most likely be inquiring into their whereabouts._

_Samuels: Deputy Senator Edwards will handle that responsibility, for the meantime your family is placed on emergency leave._

_Anthony: We'll be there Sir, good day Admiral._

_Anthony hung up the phone and turned around to see Angel standing there with a look on her face that told him she knew something was wrong._

_Angel: We're leaving tomorrow morning for Crescent City aren't we darling?_

_Anthony: Crescent City? What's going on up there tomorrow or is there another Senate meeting?_

_Angel: What kind of danger is it you can't handle here?_

_Anthony: The Confederates have re-grouped and managed to gather more reinforcements according to intelligence reports not to mention we have a rather large bounty placed on our heads._

_Angel: Well then I guess the vacation is over._

_ hr _

_ 0900HRS: UNION HQ CRESCENT CITY _

_ hr _

_Anthony Christian and his family arrived at Union Headquarters with everyone ushered inside to the chambers of The Union Cabinet as Anthony and Logan stand at attention upon entering._

_ p _

_Anthony: Captain and Lieutenant Christian reporting as ordered Sir!_

_ p _

_Samuels: At ease the both of you and pull up a seat with your wonderful family._

_ p _

_Jonas: Welcome Ambassador and Senator Christian._

_ p _

_Angel: Thank you Admiral Jonas for your hospitality._

_ p _

_Anthony: Sir we have come before The Cabinet today bearing the news that Admiral Samuels had addressed regarding the threats from The Confederates._

_ p _

_Muhammad: That's correct Anthony, we fear they will stop at nothing to assassinate your family's ability to stop them in their attempts to rule the world but there is something else we fear which might cause more problems for everyone involved._

_ p _

_Angel: Does this have anything to do with the dealings going on with The Universal Nations?_

_ p _

_Samuels: I'm afraid it does Ambassador Christian, our sources have reported there are plots from within that the bounty on your heads isn't from The Confederates but from someone aligned with them that is a member of The Universal Nations._

_ p _

_Anthony: What does The Cabinet suggest Sir?_

_ p _

_Samuels: Union Squadron as you know Anthony is still low on manpower and fighters from the Battle Of Genoble and the first Civil War but The Confederates are getting stronger. It has been decided that your family should go into hiding and yoru records will show that you will be placed on emergency leave to remove any suspicions, during this time if able to we need to recruit some allies if we are to survive this major threat to our lives._

_ p _

_Anthony: I totally understand Sir, how long until we leave for our destination?_

_ p _

_Samuels: You shall depart in five hours to give you all time to tend to personal affairs and have dinner._

_ p _

_Logan: Shall I get the transport ready Sir?_

_ p _

_Samuel: Yes Logan, you shall be using The Silverhawk._

_ p _

_Logan: Aye aye Sir._

_ p _

_Logan departs The Cabinet Chambers while Lisa and Angel exchange looks with Anthony before returning their attention to The Cabinet._

_ p _

_Jonas: Lady Christian you look confused perhaps an explaination from Admiral Samuels will help._

_ p _

_Angel: What is the Silverhawk?_

_ p _

_Anthony: If I may answer this question Admiral._

_ p _

_Admiral Samuels nodded in acknowledgement as Anthony faced his wife and daughter._

_ p _

_Anthony: The Silverhawk is used for specialty missions and is mostly a spy plane. She is the Union's fastest aircraft equipped with five gun turrents, ten missle launchers, quad-turbine engines, and can fly undetected from any radar. Virtually untracable._

_ p _

_Lisa: Where did The Cabinet come up with this aircraft?_

_ p _

_Jonas: Designed entirely by your brother and father, it has been a great use on many missions that has served us all well throughout The Civil War against The Confederates. Union engineers are using your father's designs for building more advanced aircraft to improve our dwindling and aging aerial fleet._

_ p _

_Anthony: Thank you for the compliment Sir, we promise to do everything possible to find the allies we need._

_ p _

_Muhammad: Good luck and stay safe with your family on your critical mission._

_ p _

_Angel: Thank you Admiral._

_ p _

_Jonas: That's not all though because we have more news to share with you._

_ p _

_Anthony: Which news is that Sir?_

_ p _

_Samuels: Admiral Jonas is retiring from at year's end which will open up a new seat here on The Union Cabinet, since Admiral Kemp is already a part of The Cabinet we decided that the position will be your's Captain if you wish to claim the position._

_ p _

_Anthony: You mean I would be a member of The Cabinet?_

_ p _

_Jonas: If desire you so, seat in Cabinet your's will be Old Christian._

_ p _

_Anthony: I liked it better when you called me Young Christian respectfully Admiral._

_ p _

_Jonas: Title of Young Christian goes to your son Logan, who is much younger then you are Captain._

_ p _

_Angel: Admiral Jonas has a point there Captain._

_ p _

_Anthony just casts a look at his wife who just smiles knowing that revenge will come later for the remark._

_ p _

_Samuels: Speaking of Logan, we understand that Lieutenant Christian has a Fit-Rep review upcoming._

_ p _

_Anthony: Considering this mission Sir, then perhaps Logan could earn his promotion to Lieutenant Commander during this difficult mission._

_ p _

_Samuels: That would be correct Captain, when you return and the mission is completed we need your assessment to decide if Logan will be promoted._

_ p _

_Anthony: Yes of course Sir._

_ p _

_Samuels: Be careful and God speed to you and your family Captain, Dismissed!_

_ p _

_Anthony and Logan came to stand at attention._

_ p _

_Anthony: Aye aye Sir!_

_ p _

_The Christians had departed from The Cabinet Chambers heading towards the cafeteria to get some food when they came upon a couple of people as all of them met._

_ p _

_Mcmahon: Captain, I trust that Logan and your last mission was a success?_

_ p _

_Angel and Lisa felt a little uncomfortable at the pilot's comment while he was looking intently at them._

_ p _

_Anthony: Mission was not a problem as always._

_ p _

_Solomon: Welcome back Anthony, please forgive this one you know how young boys are when they see a couple of beautiful women._

_ p _

_Anthony: Harrison it's quite okay besides Mike here doesn't know everything._

_ p _

_Solomon: You are quite right Anthony._

_ p _

_Anthony: I am terribly sorry I have forgotten my manners. Angel and Lisa, you remember Commanders Harrison Solomon and Mike Mcmahon._

_ p _

_Mcmahon: Yes I recall that Mrs. Christian here is the woman you told me about Harrison that caused our famous hotshot here to break all of the standard flight rules so instead he mskes his very own rules called "Aggressive Combat", I must say that the Captain had a couple extremely good reasons in doing so. I wonder if you played by the book that you would be a Two-star Admiral instead of being stuck on Captain the last few years, what do you think Sir?_

_ p _

_Anthony just glared at Mike Mcmahon while maintaining his cool, the scuttlebutt around Union HQ about the obvious dislike between the two men since Mike was a very cocky and arrogant pilot who thought he was the greatest pilot ever in the Union Strike Force holding every record until Anthony and Logan had been transferred to Cresent City from Liberty Island, then Anthony destroyed every record with his unmatched skills thus getting promoted two months faster then his arch-rival. Mike has been obsessed with honing his skills working harder to one day reclaiming his thron on top of the Union's air wing but has yet to succeed._

_ p _

_Solomon: Mike show some respect! Forgive him ladies he still is wet behind the ears so to speak when it comes to women, always a pleasure to see you both._

_ p _

_Angel: It's okay Harrison, besides I remember when someone else was that way also._

_ p _

_Angel looked towards Anthony with a huge smirk on his face as the two pilots departed while The Christians sat down inside the cafeteria with their meals, after the meal was over and they all used the facilities to shower and change clothing Angel then laid back in her husband's arms considering their mission._

_ p _

_Angel: Sweetheart are you nervous?_

_ p _

_Anthony: To be honest darling I have never been more terrified about anything in my life. We're heading into the unknown basically._

_ p _

_Suddenly a knock at the door to his quarters startled the two lovebirds as Anthony got up and slowly opened the door revealing their friend Harrison Solomon standing on the other side of it._

_ p _

_Solomon: I have come to let you know Anthony that the Silverhawk is ready for flight. Admiral Samuels asked me to accompany you all to the hangar._

_ p _

_Anthony: Shall we begun our journey Mrs. Christian?_

_ p _

_Angel: Let's go Mr. Christian._

_ p _

_Solomon: Ah to be young and in love, the things I had to put up with around you two._

_ p _

_Anthony and Angel walked hand-in-hand with their children following while laughing at Harrison Solomon who could only roll his eyes then a few minutes later the Silverhawk was in front of them at the main hangar while they said good bye to a good friend._

_ p _

_Angel: Thank you as always for your help Harrison, please take care and help look after everyone._

_ p _

_Solomon: Everything will be fine and not to worry I will make sure your families will be safe._

_ p _

_Anthony: Thank you Harrison and good luck to everyone._

_ p _

_Harrison Solomon stepped away from the Silverhawk after The Christians stepped inside to fire up the engines to begin take-off, unknowingingly to everyone from a distance on a balcony sat a dark shadow watching the movement then pulled out a transmitter._

_ p _

_Morgan: What is your report Commander?_

_ p _

_Mcmahon: The Christians are preparing to leave Father, what are your instructions?_

_ p _

_Morgan: I shall have General Duke dispatch three platoons of Terminators to accompany you to follow them to their destination, I trust you attached the homing bug to the underneath hull of the plane when Commander Solomon wasn't looking?_

_ p _

_Mcmahon: It was very easy, just to cover my tracks I had put a special sleeping mixture into Solomon's cup of java last night so he wouldn't suspect anything._

_ p _

_Morgan: Excellent work now don't forget that we want the Ambassador and Senator alive then brought to us! At that point we'll be able to force The Christians into joining The Confederacy before wipe out anybody who stands in our way._

_ p _

_Mcmahon: Christian's family has always been his biggest weakness we exploit this causing the whole family to join The Confederacy, once that happens nothing will prevent us from obtaining the goal._

_ p _

_Morgan: Report to me when you have them in your sights._

_ p _

_Mcmahon: Understood Sir, over and out._

_ p _

_Mike Mcmahon shut off the transmitter as he moved stealthy away from his hidden spot before waiting for the time to leave while the Silverhawk launches out of Crescent City, Harrison Solomon walked back inside Union Headquarters while Mcmahon was preparing for take off after the Silverhawk when General Duke arrived at the rendevous point loading up the three platoons of Terminators in the shuttle._

_ p _

_Duke: I think that this should be enough to handle those meddling Christians, there should be no trouble in getting the women captured._

_ p _

_Mcmahon: We shall have our revenge old friend, The Union Forces will pay for the interference they have been creating with Father's plans._

_ p _

_General Duke and Commander Mcmahon depart from their hidden locations as Commander Mcmahon lifts off in his aircraft to begin his pursuit of The Christians little do they know that there will be another surprise waiting for everyone at the upcoming encounter._

_ p _


	3. Ch 2: Crescent City

_THE FAMILY SECRET_

_EPISODE I: A NEW GENERATION_

_** 0900HRS: UNION HQ CRESCENT CITY **_

_**Anthony Christian and his family arrived at Union Headquarters with everyone ushered inside to the chambers of The Union Cabinet as Anthony and Logan stand at attention upon entering.**_

_Anthony: Captain and Lieutenant Christian reporting as ordered Sir!_

_Samuels: At ease the both of you and pull up a seat with your wonderful family._

_Jonas: Welcome Ambassador and Senator Christian._

_Angel: Thank you Admiral Jonas for your hospitality._

_Anthony: Sir we have come before The Cabinet today bearing the news that Admiral Samuels had addressed regarding the threats from The Confederates._

_Muhammad: That's correct Anthony, we fear they will stop at nothing to assassinate your family's ability to stop them in their attempts to rule the world but there is something else we fear which might cause more problems for everyone involved._

_Angel: Does this have anything to do with the dealings going on with The Universal Nations?_

_Samuels: I'm afraid it does Ambassador Christian, our sources have reported there are plots from within that the bounty on your heads isn't from The Confederates but from someone aligned with them that is a member of The Universal Nations._

_Anthony: What does The Cabinet suggest Sir?_

_Samuels: Union Squadron as you know Anthony is still low on manpower and fighters from the Battle Of Genoble and the first Civil War but The Confederates are getting stronger. It has been decided that your family should go into hiding and yoru records will show that you will be placed on emergency leave to remove any suspicions, during this time if able to we need to recruit some allies if we are to survive this major threat to our lives._

_Anthony: I totally understand Sir, how long until we leave for our destination?_

_Samuels: You shall depart in five hours to give you all time to tend to personal affairs and have dinner._

_Logan: Shall I get the transport ready Sir?_

_Samuel: Yes Logan, you shall be using The Silverhawk._

_Logan: Aye aye Sir._

_**Logan departs The Cabinet Chambers while Lisa and Angel exchange looks with Anthony before returning their attention to The Cabinet.**_

_Jonas: Lady Christian you look confused perhaps an explaination from Admiral Samuels will help._

_Angel: What is the Silverhawk?_

_Anthony: If I may answer this question Admiral._

_**Admiral Samuels nodded in acknowledgement as Anthony faced his wife and daughter.**_

_Anthony: The Silverhawk is used for specialty missions and is mostly a spy plane. She is the Union's fastest aircraft equipped with five gun turrents, ten missle launchers, quad-turbine engines, and can fly undetected from any radar. Virtually untracable._

_Lisa: Where did The Cabinet come up with this aircraft?_

_Jonas: Designed entirely by your brother and father, it has been a great use on many missions that has served us all well throughout The Civil War against The Confederates. Union engineers are using your father's designs for building more advanced aircraft to improve our dwindling and aging aerial fleet._

_Anthony: Thank you for the compliment Sir, we promise to do everything possible to find the allies we need._

_Muhammad: Good luck and stay safe with your family on your critical mission._

_Angel: Thank you Admiral._

_Jonas: That's not all though because we have more news to share with you._

_Anthony: Which news is that Sir?_

_Samuels: Admiral Jonas is retiring from at year's end which will open up a new seat here on The Union Cabinet, since Admiral Kemp is already a part of The Cabinet we decided that the position will be your's Captain if you wish to claim the position._

_Anthony: You mean I would be a member of The Cabinet?_

_Jonas: If desire you so, seat in Cabinet your's will be Old Christian._

_Anthony: I liked it better when you called me Young Christian respectfully Admiral._

_Jonas: Title of Young Christian goes to your son Logan, who is much younger then you are Captain._

_Angel: Admiral Jonas has a point there Captain._

_**Anthony just casts a look at his wife who just smiles knowing that revenge will come later for the remark.**_

_Samuels: Speaking of Logan, we understand that Lieutenant Christian has a Fit-Rep review upcoming._

_Anthony: Considering this mission Sir, then perhaps Logan could earn his promotion to Lieutenant Commander during this difficult mission._

_Samuels: That would be correct Captain, when you return and the mission is completed we need your assessment to decide if Logan will be promoted._

_Anthony: Yes of course Sir._

_Samuels: Be careful and God speed to you and your family Captain, Dismissed!_

_**Anthony and Logan came to stand at attention.**_

_Anthony: Aye aye Sir!_

_**The Christians had departed from The Cabinet Chambers heading towards the cafeteria to get some food when they came upon a couple of people as all of them met.**_

_Mcmahon: Captain, I trust that Logan and your last mission was a success?_

_**Angel and Lisa felt a little uncomfortable at the pilot's comment while he was looking intently at them.**_

_Anthony: Mission was not a problem as always._

_Solomon: Welcome back Anthony, please forgive this one you know how young boys are when they see a couple of beautiful women._

_Anthony: Harrison it's quite okay besides Mike here doesn't know everything._

_Solomon: You are quite right Anthony._

_Anthony: I am terribly sorry I have forgotten my manners. Angel and Lisa, you remember Commanders Harrison Solomon and Mike Mcmahon._

_Mcmahon: Yes I recall that Mrs. Christian here is the woman you told me about Harrison that caused our famous hotshot here to break all of the standard flight rules so instead he mskes his very own rules called "Aggressive Combat", I must say that the Captain had a couple extremely good reasons in doing so. I wonder if you played by the book that you would be a Two-star Admiral instead of being stuck on Captain the last few years, what do you think Sir?_

_**Anthony just glared at Mike Mcmahon while maintaining his cool, the scuttlebutt around Union HQ about the obvious dislike between the two men since Mike was a very cocky and arrogant pilot who thought he was the greatest pilot ever in the Union Strike Force holding every record until Anthony and Logan had been transferred to Cresent City from Liberty Island, then Anthony destroyed every record with his unmatched skills thus getting promoted two months faster then his arch-rival. Mike has been obsessed with honing his skills working harder to one day reclaiming his thron on top of the Union's air wing but has yet to succeed.**_

_Solomon: Mike show some respect! Forgive him ladies he still is wet behind the ears so to speak when it comes to women, always a pleasure to see you both._

_Angel: It's okay Harrison, besides I remember when someone else was that way also._

_**Angel looked towards Anthony with a huge smirk on his face as the two pilots departed while The Christians sat down inside the cafeteria with their meals, after the meal was over and they all used the facilities to shower and change clothing Angel then laid back in her husband's arms considering their mission.**_

_Angel: Sweetheart are you nervous?_

_Anthony: To be honest darling I have never been more terrified about anything in my life. We're heading into the unknown basically._

_**Suddenly a knock at the door to his quarters startled the two lovebirds as Anthony got up and slowly opened the door revealing their friend Harrison Solomon standing on the other side of it.**_

_Solomon: I have come to let you know Anthony that the Silverhawk is ready for flight. Admiral Samuels asked me to accompany you all to the hangar._

_Anthony: Shall we begun our journey Mrs. Christian?_

_Angel: Let's go Mr. Christian._

_Solomon: Ah to be young and in love, the things I had to put up with around you two._

_**Anthony and Angel walked hand-in-hand with their children following while laughing at Harrison Solomon who could only roll his eyes then a few minutes later the Silverhawk was in front of them at the main hangar while they said good bye to a good friend.**_

_Angel: Thank you as always for your help Harrison, please take care and help look after everyone._

_Solomon: Everything will be fine and not to worry I will make sure your families will be safe._

_Anthony: Thank you Harrison and good luck to everyone._

_**Harrison Solomon stepped away from the Silverhawk after The Christians stepped inside to fire up the engines to begin take-off, unknowingingly to everyone from a distance on a balcony sat a dark shadow watching the movement then pulled out a transmitter.**_

_Morgan: What is your report Commander?_

_Mcmahon: The Christians are preparing to leave Father, what are your instructions?_

_Morgan: I shall have General Duke dispatch three platoons of Terminators to accompany you to follow them to their destination, I trust you attached the homing bug to the underneath hull of the plane when Commander Solomon wasn't looking?_

_Mcmahon: It was very easy, just to cover my tracks I had put a special sleeping mixture into Solomon's cup of java last night so he wouldn't suspect anything._

_Morgan: Excellent work now don't forget that we want the Ambassador and Senator alive then brought to us! At that point we'll be able to force The Christians into joining The Confederacy before wipe out anybody who stands in our way._

_Mcmahon: Christian's family has always been his biggest weakness we exploit this causing the whole family to join The Confederacy, once that happens nothing will prevent us from obtaining the goal._

_Morgan: Report to me when you have them in your sights._

_Mcmahon: Understood Sir, over and out._

_**Mike Mcmahon shut off the transmitter as he moved stealthy away from his hidden spot before waiting for the time to leave while the Silverhawk launches out of Crescent City, Harrison Solomon walked back inside Union Headquarters while Mcmahon was preparing for take off after the Silverhawk when General Duke arrived at the rendevous point loading up the three platoons of Terminators in the shuttle.**_

_Duke: I think that this should be enough to handle those meddling Christians, there should be no trouble in getting the women captured._

_Mcmahon: We shall have our revenge old friend, The Union Forces will pay for the interference they have been creating with Father's plans._

_**General Duke and Commander Mcmahon depart from their hidden locations as Commander Mcmahon lifts off in his aircraft to begin his pursuit of The Christians little do they know that there will be another surprise waiting for everyone at the upcoming encounter**_


	4. Ch 3: First Encounters

1730HRS: 40,000FT ABOVE ATLANTIC OCEAN 300 MILES OFF NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH 

**The Silverhawk was cruising over the vast ocean waters as Anthony was guiding the aircraft when the scanner gave a few beeps as both Anthony looked towards the controls while Logan punched information on the keyboard to give everyone an answer.**

_Logan: The scanners are picking up tremendous readings of military presence from this sector._

_Lisa: Sure hope they are friendly, too pretty a day to blow up some unfriendlies_.

_Anthony: We need to be very careful since we don't have any intel reports or what we'll encounter here._

**Anthony throttled down the Silverhawk as they approached the coastal landscape ahead of them slowly heading towards it. Meanwhile on the very secluded military base watching the radar in the Operations Control Room sitting in front of the radar was Major J.C. Storm, who quickly noticed a signal on the screen of an incoming object.**

_Storm: Wonders will never cease. Soprano we get to have some fun this morning!_

_Alvino: Looks like we got some company, who do we have up there in the air?_

_Storm: Do you really want to know Alvino? Six of our infamous goofballs along with Ace and Deuce_.

_Alvino: Open the radio, they need to be made aware of the situation here._

_Storm: Alert-1 this is Eagle-Control._

_Ace: Roger Eagle-Control, I read you._

_Alvino: We have picked up an unidentified flying object on our radar screen heading this way. Cooridnates have our visitor vectoring 159 degrees and 1200 knots closure, distance 350 miles out._

_Ace: Roger Lieutenant, we're moving to intercept the incoming object and clearing to arm but not firing. I'll make sure we take an ID pass first, is that understood Lieutenant?_

_Alvino: Yes sir, Soprano out._

_Deuce: Rated-R this is Alert-2, do you read me over?_

_Artman: We're online, what's going on Deuce?_

_Deuce: Storm and Soprano alerted us to a bogey on our screen and need to take an ID pass immediately._

_Gambino: Roger that, everyone ready for some fun?_

_Khaos: We always love to have fun, this bogey is moving kinda fast but we can intercept it no problem. Anybody up for a little healthy competition?_

_Ace: What you boys got in mind over there?_

_Wildfire: Last one there has to buy the first round of drinks tonight's party in Club Apocolypse._

_Gambino: That will be you Wildfire by the way in case you forgot make mine a King Select_.

_Top Gun: We shall see boys._

_Artman: You will see alright, okay gang it's game on!_

**Before any sarcastic replies, Artman and Gambino had banked their F-41 Bobcats hard right turning on the after burners to intercept the incoming ship with Khaos and Meaness right behind them while everyone else was trailing, The Christians were flying over what looked like an ocean city beneath them as they could see how beautiful the landscape looked when the radar spotted eight objects heading right for them.**

_Angel: We have eight bogies heading right for us Anthony, I thought you had said that this ship was undetectable?_

_Anthony: It is undetectable because I had tested it out on many missions and we've been able to avoid any conflicts because of our abililty to fly with the radar-jamming technology I had installed_.

_Logan: Father these ships are moving in on us, you think these people will attack?_

_Anthony: I pray that doesn't happen Logan, bring up the weapons systems online and be ready for anything. Should they attack it would be the last ship they attack I promise you that._

**Anthony flew around looking for a weakness in their defense or be allowed to land in either case when he could see the eight ships flying right at them.**

_Top Gun: Hey guys you see what I see? Some kind of giant plane it appears to be almost like the Shadpw doesn't it Ace?_

_Ace: That thing is three times larger then the Shadow guys. Whatever this thing is it better be friendly I am not in the mood for shooting anybody with an attitude on a pretty day and it could become a mess with all that weaponary, all aircraft weapons safe._

_Gambino: Roger that Ace, Top Gun and Wildfire bring it ten degrees to the right and increase air speed. We're going to swing around and come up alongside them._

_Wildfire: Roger that Gambino, it looks like you boys have won this time._

_Khaos: Rule of thumb Wildfire, never bet against a group especially if they are called Rated-R! Peter we're coming around the side there so watch our six._

_Top Gun: We're watching guys like white on rice_.

_Deuce: Eagle-Control this is Alert-2._

_Alvino: Go ahead Alert-2, report_.

_Deuce: We have visual of the aircraft Eagle-1, R-1 and R-4 flying alongside now to communicate._

**The F-41 Bobcats pulled up on every side of the Silverhawk as they looked it over seeing all the weaponary then pulled ahead to view the inside seeing the pilots at the controls.**

_Ace: Now that you guys have done your job, how about one of you guys send the landing request._

_Khaos: Nah that's okay Ace, age before beauty._

_Deuce: That's okay Khaos besides all of you are older then me but I am more beautiful._

_Ace: Khaos you got a knack for being a comedian, I am real shy when it comes to strangers._

_Wildfire: These guys are as strange as can be, how about we go by rank?_

_Ace: Excellent idea, if memory serves me correct that's you Artman._

_Artman: Well technically it's you Ace since you are in the air with us, I am just a lowly Captain compared to a big time two-star up here Sir._

_Ace: Chalk it up to Admiral's priveledge, so you out of luck buddy now do I have to make it an order?_

_Gambino: No Sir, we concede the point besides I am anxious to see how this transpires. Mic's open Artman._

_Artman: Greetings and salutations visitors, you have flown into New Millennium Beach airspace please follow us to the nearest tarmac. Lower your landing gear if you can understand me._

_Angel: Greetings sir, we are on a diplomatic mission and request permission to land._

_Ace: You are cleared to land on Runway 142, follow us on in if you don't mind._

_Anthony: Thank you Sir, we appreciate your kindness._

_Ace: Glad to be of assistance and see you on deck._

**The Silverhawk followed the Bobcats over to Runway 142 as Anthony lowered the ship down to the tarmac then The Christians unbuckled themselves before heading off down the ramp from the Silverhawk as they noticed their beautiful surroundings, Anthony noticed the aircrafts that were flying with them touching down on the other runways rolling towards other hangers before pulling off the ramps. Anthony took Angel's hand in his while Logan and Lisa followed closely behind as they walked to greet the men they were flying with.**

_Anthony: Thank you for allowing us to land here._

_Artman: Not a problem Sir, sorry for the delay in the landing but we had to make sure you wasn't trying to invade us for an attack otherwise we would have to fire our weapons back at you and it's really too pretty of a day to fight and launch any missles at anybody today._

_Angel: Very beautiful place you have here, allow me to introduce ourselves my name is Angel Christian, this handsome gentleman here is my husband Anthony, and these two fine people are our children Logan and Lisa._

_Artman: Pleasure to meet everyone. Let me introduce you to everyone here. I'm Captain Art Donovan and these are my friends Captain Marc Styles, Lieutenant Tommy Brooks, Lieutenant Jathan Martin, Commander Peter Michaels, Lieutenant Commander Mike Rich, Admiral David Smith, and his daughter Lieutenant Hailey Smith._

**After the introductions the group walked over to a building where the rest of the group was assembled seeing Admiral Hugh Styles standing in front of a podium going over briefing details when he noticed a few faces entering the room, Hugh then stopped what he was doing when The Christians walk up to him with Admiral David Smith escorting them into the room.**

_Hugh: Greetings folks and welcome to New Millennium Beach, how might we be of service to you both?_

_Angel: My name is Angel Christian, I am an Ambassador to the country of Nobarth in The Universal Nations here on a diplomatic mission with my husband Captain Anthony Christian of The Union Strike Force along with our children Senator Lisa Christian and Lieutenant Logan Christian._

_Doomsday: Union Strike Force? No offense ladies and gentlemen but we have never heard of that squadron not to mention what is this Universal Nations?_

_Logan: The Union Strike Force is the main fighter squadron in the extreme south-eastern part of the world and to help maintain order even though we have been through a couple of wars._

_Tank: Well all wars are hell, so in other words The U.S.F. are nothing more then just your area's rent-a-cops? Great just what everyone needs more rent-a-cops!_

_Holder: Please don't tell me those are your uniforms._

_Anthony: The Union Strike Force wear these dark brown and khaki colored uniforms not to mention our primary weapons are these dagger-shapped knives and these low-powered laser pistols._

**Anthony displays and fires at an empty box leaving a smoking hole in it but the group breaks out into another round of laughter.**

_Anthony: What's so funny gentlemen?_

_Slayer: Basically the U.S.F. has a uniform that looks to have went out of fashion back in the fifties and carrying a toy gun for a weapon of defense, hey Junior where do you put the batteries in that thing?_

_Logan: I beg your pardon Sir, but these laser pistols are great weapons to have, a laser beam is one of the strongest aspects of energy in the world and being able to harness it in a pistol makes it a great weapon to have in my opinion._

_Ares: Maybe so buddy but there are all drawbacks to having lasers for guns besides reflective light can give away your position against an enemy and put you in danger in a heartbeat not to mention being low-powered they overheat when used over an extended period of time and are ineffective against very high-quality plates of armor exteriors._

_Alvino: Ares is right while your laser pistol maybe great on the surface and all but it's hard to see bullets when they flying, now if you follow us we shall take you to your rooms._

**Suddenly the alarms around base were blaring causing everyone to look around when a voice broke out of the speakers.**

_Storm: General quarters, general quarters, all hands man your battle stations!_

**The entire base was working into a frenzy with pilots running to their planes firing them up for take off, Admiral Smith grabbed a radio to communicate with Eagle-Control to find out what's going on.**

_David: Eagle-Control what's the situation over._

_Storm: We got inbound bogies Admiral, I have five blips at vector 210 distance 130 miles._

**New Millennium Beach became locked down with twenty planes making it into the air as the inbound bogies begun firing causing The Christians to run for cover then at least hundred large crates were parachuted from the rear of a transporter coming down to the ground, Lisa and Angel were staying clear from the firing of the intruders as The Christians looked around holding their weapons not seeing their company when the crates opened up revealing three hundred of Confederate Terminators. Lisa and Angel opened fire at the heavily-armored robots while their weapons prove mostly ineffective causing only surface burns, immediately The Christians knew they were in trouble against the extremely heavily-armored robots.**

_Angel: Anthony there are at least three hundred Terminators and we have Interceptors flying over pinning us down, how we going to get out of this?_

**Terminators began marching towards their resistance aiming their powerful lasers while The Christians had to re-position themselves ready to return fire. Doomsday had sneaked in next to them to offer support while picking off a few Terminators with a couple of grenade tosses.**

_Doomsday: Excuse us Christians but I suggest you let us take care of this for you._

_Logan: This is our fight gentlemen, these things wouldn't be here if someone didn't follow us not to mention they have extremely hard armor that is impossible to penetrate with pistols. Our weapons appear to be ineffective against it only giving them surface burns._

**Terminators began firing towards the group while everyone scattered around for cover to battle the very tough Terminators until the calvary arrived.**

_Cyrix: Excuse us Christians but it looks like you need a hand out there, All right boys let's turn it loose!_

_Intimidator: Lock and load brothers, let's show these metal heads what The Family is all about!_

_Turbo: I'm going to take these boys downtown. Fire in the hole!_

**Erik Turbo fired an RPG blowing apart eleven Terminators while Lisa looked up seeing two Interceptors were blown up while the other one was trying to fire down towards the battle zone when two Bobcats and Stingers came racing towards the unwelcomed intruder, one of the Bobcats was lined up very easily behind the party crasher for what would be an easy shot.**

_Storm: Greetings jabroni, if you value your life you have three seconds to disengage and bug out of this airspace otherwise me and my comrades here will blow your sorry ass into oblivion! One...Two..._

**The remaining Interceptor quickly banked hard and bugged out of the New Millennium Beach airspace with two Bobcats in very hot pursuit before breaking off after passing the end of their controlled airspace while the Stingers turn towards the ground firing tracer-guns at the ground wiping out the rest of the Terminators, The Christians came out where they seen the rest of the group assembled having a small celebration.**

_Lisa: Thank you very much for your help Gentlemen, I don't think we would be able to have survived this if it wasn't for your help._

_Lesnar: Not a problem Ma'am after all don't nobody mess with The Family without paying the price._

_Doomsday: Why don't you be our guests tonight we have a very special event tonight where most people in our city will be gathered at my night club._

_Angel: We would definitely be honored gentlemen._

**The Christians joined The Family inside as they headed towards the covered hangar where there were alot of vehicles sitting around, The Christians got inside a long-stretched black limosuine with Doomsday and A.J. Casino while the other men settled down into various other looking vehicles as they drove off down the road heading towards a huge three-story mansion with a security gate blocking the entrance. Alvino Soprano pushed a button to open the gate as it slid open as The Christian Family were stunned at the view.**

_Lisa: That's large enough to be a palace or enough for a royal family and their servants to live, out of curiousity who lives here?_

_AJ: Believe it or not we do, you're in the most famous residential home in all of New Millennium Beach simply known as The Family Mansion._

_Alvino: Well you can see it's certainly big enough to keep everything in control after all there are over forty people living here along with entertainment and recreation located inside and out of the house._

_Doomsday: All the comforts of home if you will not to mention we have indoor and outdoor swimming pools, workout gym complete with top of the line equipment, training room to work out in for sparring._

_Angel: Sounds like you guys went a bit over the extremes in the design of this place, how long did it take you guys to build this?_

_Wildfire: Three years when it was all said and done._

_Anthony: Well looks like the wait was worth it._

**The limosuine pulled inside a huge door then closed up behind them after all the vehicles passed through when the limousine came to a stop at another door when the doors opened up revealing two huge men as everyone else stepped out of the car.**

_Samsonov: Everything is setup and in order as requested Comrade Casino._

_AJ: Excellent news Samsonov, Anthony and Angel please allow us to introduce to Christian Samsonov and Tyrant Ayers. These men will escort you to your rooms._

_Tyrant: This way please Ladies and Gentlemen._

_AJ: We will be departing in four hours for our destination of the evening and sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here with us._

_Angel: Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Casino, we really appreciate it._

_AJ: Think nothing of it Ma'am, if you excuse us we have a meeting we need to tend to. When you are ready to depart please let us know with this phone._

**Christian Samsonov handed the phone to Anthony then proceeded to leave the room while all the four Christians sat down.**

_Anthony: These people are nothing like I have ever encountered before in my life after all the years being in the Union Strike Force, I have never seen weaponary nor fighters that can move quite so fast I have to report this to the rest of The Cabinet._

_Angel: I think we should take this time to mull everything over later but first let's get some overdue rest before this evening's festivities_.

_Logan: Mom and Dad, since you don't need us anymore for a while Lisa and I will go to our rooms to rest up for the evening then freshen up._

_Angel: Very well my children, you both get plenty of rest and we'll see you in a few hours._

**After Logan and Lisa left their parents for the afternoon, Anthony pulls a transmitter from the inside of his pocket to contact The Cabinet.**

_Anthony: Admiral Samuels this is Captain Christian, are you able to acknowledge?_

_Samuels: I can barely read you Anthony your signal strength is very weak so there is no way to trace you to your location if you need any help_.

_Anthony: Sir we are in no trouble now whatsoever, we were attacked earlier today by three hundred of what appeared to be Confederate Terminators along with a shuttle but fortunately for us we had been saved by a band of fifty or so locals._

_Samuels: Understandable Commander but be weary of those locals, they could easily lead to trouble._

_Anthony: Sir while my family are around these men they seem to be very protective of us and we have agreed to be their guests the next two nights in order to learn more about them, if Angel is able to convince them to align us with their technology then Union Strike Force wouldn't have to solely depend on the entire Universal Coalition who I am sure is in need of a vacation. In fact we witnessed these men in the battle earlier and their weaponary is far more superior then what The Universal Coalition currently uses for fighting._

_Samuels: Keep me updated Captain, we may have found our necessary allies but remember to please be alert._

_Anthony: Aye aye Sir, Christian out._

**The Family all gathered in their underground Command Center to discuss the plans.**

_Gambino: Okay everyone after seeing what was going on earlier and that little attack we encountered today, I noticed those metal heads and that shuttle was concentrating their attack on our guests and pay hardly any attention to us._

_Meaness: Maybe these people are in need of round the clock "Family protection" if you know what I mean, however let's show them a good time here in New Millennium Beach these next couple of nights._

**Everyone nodded in agreement around the table then proceeded to get ready for the night ahead.**


	5. Ch 4: Nightlife at Club Apocolypse

** 0930 HRS: FAMILY MANSION NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH **

**The Christian Family were wearing special outfits for the occassion as Anthony and Logan were each wearing a black tuxedo with black shoes and red bow-tie while Angel and Lisa were wearing beautiful red strap-less dresses with their hair let down showing their beauty as Anthony wrapped his wife in his arms looking at their reflection in the mirror when they received a knock at their door, the door was opened where to their surprise standing there were Tyrant Ayers and Christian Samsonov ready to escort them out as all six of them walked to the elevator taking them down to the ground floor where the limosuine was awaiting them.**

**The doors opened up as A.J. Casino was sitting inside wearing another black tuxedo as well then after everyone was seated the limosuine pulled off heading down the road, about twenty minutes later The Christians were looking at the lights creating a beautiful scenic atmosphere along New Millennium Beach making it look breath-taking when they pulled into the rear-entrance parking lot of a building reading "CLUB APOCOLYPSE" then noticed alot of people standing in line anxiously awaiting to get inside as the limosuine pulled up to the back entrance where several press photographers were taking pictures.**

**A.J. Casino exited the limosuine with Tyrant and Christian flanking him on both sides then both men extended their hand inside to help Angel and Lisa out drawing alot of attention from the male on-lookers as Anthony immediately stepped out putting a protective arm around his wife while Lisa looped her arm through her brother Logan's arm much to the chagrin of many single men looking for a hook-up but many women around turned their eye towards Anthony and Logan, both men displayed their smirking grins as Angel and Lisa gave both of them a dis-approving glare before pulling their handsome escorts closer to them.**

**With the lights flashing and the music pumping loudly out of the speakers combined with many guests inside anybody could see Club Apocolypse was the place to be. Anthony's eyes scanned the area seeing the bar packed with many people ordering drinks along with lots of scantly-clad women dancing on tables. The scene caught him by surprise to say the least before he was quickly elbowed in the ribs bringing him out of his reveive as he turned to see an evil glare coming from his wife, The Christians Family was escorted upstairs into a room where many people seem to be sitting down enjoying themselves among the captivating atmosphere.**

_Doomsday: Welcome Christian Family to our little party, please make yourselves comfortable._

_Lisa: What is all this about Mr. Doomsday?_

_Doomsday: Well to answer your question Lisa, it is after all the weekend so enjoy this._

**The Christians noticed waitstaff and servers in the room passing out glasses and bottles of champagne to everyone in the room while the new arrivals took their seats.**

_AJ: Christian family. Please allow me to introduce to you to friends of our's. David and Hailey you already know, David's lovely wife General Katherine Smith, and their other daughter Commander Jennifer Smith and her fiance Commander Jay Tanner, Admiral Scott Turner with his wife Vera, Admiral Patrick Robinson along with his wife Commander Kerri Robinson, Colonel Victor Ortiz, and finally the newest promoted comrades in our circle of friends Lieutenant Mickey Robertson and his wife Lieutentant Kylie Robertson. These people are basically an extended branch of The Family and as you can see we're all real close to one another and it's hard for someone to get away with anything without somebody knowing about it. Now everybody these fine people are Captain Anthony Christian, his wife Ambassador Angel Christian, their daughter Senator Lisa Christian, and their son Lieutenant Logan Christian._

_David: Pleasure to see all four of you again, are you enjoying your welcome stay in New Millennium Beach?_

_Angel: Thank you Admiral Smith, it's a pleasure to meet your family and friends._

_Kat: Thank you Mrs. Christian, please call us Dave and Kat because we're among friends so we dismiss the formalities of rank while we're out of uniform not to mention we hope that you and your family enjoy your time here._

_Anthony: Thank you very much Kat, we shall be looking forward to it._

_Doomsday: I don't know about you people but I am ready to have some fun downstairs in the club but first I believe Keith has something to say, go ahead oh mighty Twyzted One!_

**Keith "Twyzted" Slayer stood up tapping the glass to get everyone's attention.**

_Slayer: Attention everyone as The Family's official toast-master..._

_Razah: And bull-shitter!_

_Slayer: Thank you Razah, did I happen to mention before that you were in my Last Will and Testerment?_

**The entire group laughed at the friendly banter between the two best friends as Twyzted Slayer resumed his speech.**

_Slayer: First of all what I am about to say does not include Admiral Smith and his family along with the rest of our friends here who try to keep all of us straight. I am sure a certain bald eagle would attest to that. I would like to propose a toast to our four newest friends in their welcome to this very pitiful group of degenerates called "The Family". Anthony, Angel, Logan, and Lisa we gladly welcome you four into The Family for as long as we are all together._

**Twyzted Slayer then turned his attention to the rest of the room glaring at his comrades.**

_Slayer: As for you Gentlemen and I do use that term loosely, I have two words for you!_

_The Family: Up Your's!_

_Wildfire: One another announcement Ladies and whatever this group want to be referred to as with the exception of our comrades Logan and Anthony, I won't say anything more about the way we feel towards one another in a sick twisted way. _

_Cyrix: That's very comforting to hear from you Fire-Boy._

_Wildfire: Oh Cyrix you just happen to forget what today is didn't you?_

_Cyrix: You say anything Fire-Boy and I will permanently cool you off if you know what I mean._

_Top Gun: That's right Cyrix, if my memory is correct it's your birthday!_

**Just then Inferno and Bouncer bring in a birthday cake with a decorated figure of Cyrix on one side of the cake and on the otherside there is a decorated figure of a shovel, The Christians look on with wide-spread confusion across their faces while Cyrix Van Gore looks at long time friends with a look of fury.** **Psycho Clown pulled out a tape but Mental Clown grabbed the tape from his brother parading around with it before sticking it into the video player as Cyrix Van Gore had a terrified look on his face as the logo for "Clown TV" was displayed.**

_Tank: Gentlemen if you will!_

_The Family: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYRIX!_

_Anthony: To quote my brother Ben, I got a real bad feeling about this._

**YOU ARE WATCHING...CLOWN...TV**

**Scene opens to a warehouse area. It looks to be some sort of big ceremony going on. As the camera zooms in for a closer look, we notice its a wedding. The groom looks to be Cyrix Van Gore but as you get a closer look its really Mental Clown dressed as Cyrix. Cyrix is a little nervous and starts to pace the podium area. On the podium is none other than Preacher Enrico Flori. Cyrix's best man is none other than one half of The Master Maniacs, Artman who looks alot like Marty Andersen. Everyone is waiting for the arrival of the bride. Suddenly T.J. Money runs up but he looks awfully familiar too. The camera zooms in even further and it's A.J. Casino, the camera pans back and there are various NMWA superstars impersonating HRCW superstars. Heaven Holder as Marc Styles, Da Kid as Ground Zero, Horus as The Game, John Blake as HRCW Vice-President Bret Benoit, and many others. Cyrix is now starting to throw a fit.**

_Cyrix: Where is my bride, WHERE IS SHHHHHHHHHEEEEE!_

_T.J.: M.C., I mean Cyrix your bride said she'll be a little late. She was digging a hole but she'll be here shortly._

_Cyrix: She better bring her ass, or I'm going to kick it all over this warehouse. You know I'm the best part of this wedding. This is my time damn it. I am the one you all will fear. I am your worst fear!_

_T.J.: Is that even a word? Worst?_

_Cyrix: Shut up boy and go find my bride..._

_Artman: Don't worry Cyrix, I'll find her!_

**Artman runs off in search of Cyrix's bride.**

_Cyrix: How can she treat me like this? I am the U.S. and Extreme Champion. I am the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will BE! Plus with The Maniacs having my back, I can't be stopped...hehehahaha. Ahem..._

_T.J.: Calm down Cyrix you'll get all worked up..._

_Cyrix: You're right T.J. wait here's Artman! And he's got my bride, YYYYAAAAAAYYYY!_

**Artman comes running with Cyrix's bride...SHOVEL! as Cyrix embraces his love.**

_Cyrix: Oh baby, I missed you, where have you been? I'm going to need you to clock that moron Casino in the head a couple more times. Tonight's going to be a hell of a honeymoon, sweetie._

**Cyrix looks down at the handle and smile as he licks his lips.**

_Cyrix: Damn baby, you lookin' good. I can't wait for tonight..._

_Enrico: Can we get on with this now?_

_Cyrix: HEY! Don't interrupt me and my babah. You do that again and I'll smack ya with her. But yea let's get this done, I got "big" plans for this girl..._

**Cyrix looks down at his pants smiling and looks away from shovel shyly giggling.**

_Enrico: Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to take this man and um, well Shovel..._

_Cyrix: She's a girl! Just because you looks like a shovel, acts like a shovel and walks like a shovel doesn't mean she's a shovel. She's just...Different and I love HER damnit._

_Enrico: Ok...Can I get a witness?_

**Artman steps forward as Cyrix hands him the shovel while the wedding party all yells out.**

_Wedding Group: AMEN!_

_Enrico: Not that kind of witness! Oh forget it now where were we. Oh yea, we are gathered here today to take this man and this...girl in holy matrimony. Do you Cyrix promise to cherish and hold. Take care of each other in sickness and in health? For Richer or poorer, so help you God?_

_Cyrix: I do..._

_Enrico: And do you Shovel, promise to cherish and hold. Take care of each other in sickness and in health? For Richer or poorer, so help you God?_

**Silence fills the room as Shovel doesn't answer.**

_Cyrix: Come on baby, just say the words. You know I love you..._

**Artman looks into the camera and smiles as he smacks Cyrix with the shovel. Cyrix falls over with a big goofy grin.**

_Enrico: Well, I'll take that as an I do. Now I understand you have some of your own vows you'd like to say before I pronounce you Husband and Shove...wife._

**Cyrix stands up and shakes his head as he pulls out a piece of paper with tears in his eyes.**

_Cyrix: Shovel, we've been together for a long time. Since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. The way you're metal glisened in the sunlight. The thunk sound you made when I first used you to hit A.J. Casino those were the best times of my life. Than after you helped my win the U.S. and Extreme title I knew you were the one for me. I want to grow old with you. I want to have little shovel babies. You are my moon and stars. Hell girl you are the wind beneath my wings. I love you Shovel..._

_Enrico: Shovel, would you like to add something?_

**As Cyrix is still crying Artman smiles again and smacks Cyrix with the shovel again and again until T.J. stops him. Cyrix is still smiling and looks even goofier then before.**

_T.J.: Damn Artman, she only had a few words..._

_Enrico: If that's all...I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the Bride!_

Cyrix: Come here you hunk of cold steel... MMMMMUUUUUAAAAH.

**Cyrix endulges in a kiss from his new bride, when he's done the shovel, with help from Artman gives Cyrix a kiss, another smack with the shovel, as the whole HRCW roster jumps up celebrating, congratulating Cyrix as the scene ends with the whole party drinking Champange and eating cake.**

** CAST **

_Cyrix (groom)- Mental Clown_

_Artman (best man)- Marty Andersen_

_Preacher- Enrico Flori_

_T.J. Money (usher)- A.J. Casino_

_Marc Styles (usher)- Heaven Holder_

_Ground Zero - Da Kid_

_Hunter Lesnar - Horus_

_Bret Benoit - John Blake_

** A CLOWN TV PRODUCTION **

**Cyrix Van Gore turns around glaring at everyone gathered around him inside Club Apocalypse seething after being humiliated by his cohorts in crime in front of their honored guests, Hell Razah and Twyzted Slayer cooled Cyrix off by pouring bottles of beer over his head that got everyone else laughing at the entire scene then A.J. Casino stood up from the crowd to get everyone's attention while Cyrix grabbed a towel to dry off.**

_AJ: Let's get back to business. We all came here tonight to honor our good friend Cyrix Van Gore for his birthday but I think we have honored him long enough with our insults not to mention our sadistic sense of humor so from all of us to you Cyrix we present to you our momento for this occassion, Marty if you will give the birthday boy his present!_

_Cyrix turns around and widens his eyes in shock seeing an evil grin on Marty Andersen's face followed instantly by a shot to the head with a shovel knocking Cyrix down on the ground!_

_The Family: Long live The Shovel Boy!_

_Enrico: I now pronouced you hitched...Whooooooo!_

_Logan: You guys are very cruel to this man, how can you hurt people you call family?_

_Tank: If you think we're cruel doing this to our friends, just imagine what we do to our enemies!_

_Holder: Trust us Lieutenant it's not a pretty sight._

_Angel: Okay everyone perhaps we should be heading back to our rooms, we got a lot of work ahead of us especially now that someone followed us here._

_AJ: Ambassador Christian, it wasn't long after your arrival that you were attacked by an unknown assiliant so in light of that and while you're here as our guests please accept our protection service for safety of you and your family. _

_Angel: Thank you for your concern Mr. Casino even though we are more then used to such attacks we shall adhere to what course of action deemed necessary._

_AJ: Your very much welcome Ma'am and now we shall forget all of our troubles this evening so let's have some fun and dance the night away!_

_Doomsday: Hey Prodigy, kick it one time boyyyyyy!_

**Prodigy gives a hearty thumbs up from his disc-jockey booth and selects the desired sounds with heavy bass and fast dance music blaring through the loud surround sound speakers throughout Club Apocolypse, The Christians put their problems behind them and began to dance away with their new friends while watching the majority of them on the floor with their lady friends as for the rest of the group they had gathered around the back room drinking and playing billards.**

_Prodigy: Now to all the brothers and sisters out here tonight in the hottest club on the planet. It's time to take it things a bit slow and show love to our significant others out there with something from the old-school days with Firehouse's classic love ballard "Love Of A Lifetime"!_

**All the couples in the club were holding on to one another like there is no tomorrow. Anthony and Angel, AJ and Luba, Art and Stephanie, Marc and Tonya, James and Teresa, Peter and Gabriella, Candyman and Jackie, Martin and Dulce, Hunter and Katie, Shane and Annabelle, Cody and Amber, Alvino and Dawn, Tommy and Bobbi Jo, Kyle and Vicky, Alan and Angie, David and Katherine, Scott and Vera, Patrick and Kerri, Mickey and Kylie, Jay and Jennifer as everyone watched the two Christian children dance with their close friends Lisa and Victor along with Logan and Hailey.** **The Christians and their friends paid no attention as time started winding down for the night with people slowly leaving Club Apocolypse heading home with the gang remaining towards the back of the club.**

_Joey: Well guys it's been quite the night don't you think?_

_Shane: Yeah but unlike some of you, most of us have a workout ahead of us in the morning._

_Annabelle: Not to mention your wife is all wiped out from another long evening of celebration and my baby needs his rest._

_Jathan: Once a baby, always a baby huh Shane?_

_Shane: Yeah yeah don't rub it in will you._

_Cody: Okay gang Doomsday is closing down for the night, judging by the time it's 0300 which means we're going to be in for a long day at the office today if you know what I mean._

_Bouncer: Hey guys anybody want one last round of drinks before we call it a night?_

**The Family and all of their friends assembled at the bar and toasted each another one last time before calling it a night as the glasses clanked together.**


End file.
